Spying on Iruka
by karinms
Summary: Preslash. Iruka's secret admirer tries to woo him through spying. Chapters 1 & 2 rewritten as of 26 July 2005. ON HOLD.
1. SoI 1 REWRITE

**Spying on Iruka**

Author: Karin (karinms)  
Date started: summer 2005, WiP  
Fandom: Naruto Au  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Naruto. The characters were created by Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: Iruka's secret admirer tries to woo him through spying.  
Pairing(s): ---/Iruka  
Warning(s): Humour, pre-slash, no beta, OOC

A/N: It's been awhile since I saw an episode or read the manga. The pairing is not much of a surprise but why spoil it so soon? This is a re-write.

"conversation"  
_thoughts  
_emphasis

* * *

Iruka was lying on the ground in a clearing. He was cloud watching in the Konoha forest. It was the weekend so he had no classes to teach today. He was also free from his duties in filing and handing out missions. He was free to do what he wanted. 

In other words, he was bored.

Suddenly the peace was interrupted by a crashing sound. It came from behind him, from the trees. He got up and went closer, carefully. Someone was moaning.

Iruka sighed and shook his head. He recognized the chakra-signature. Besides, the yellow & orange ensemble in the green bush easily gave him away.

"Naruto." Iruka was not as calm as his voice suggested. _If he's pulling a prank...!_

Embarrassed silence.

"Hai Iruka-sensei." was eventually heard from the bush.

"…are you hurt?"

"Iie sensei."

"Good." Iruka was relieved. With a sterner voice he asked: "Were you trying to spy on me?"

"Spy sensei? I was just… bird watching. Yeah, that's it." Emerging, the boy's nervous laughter trailed off quickly. Iruka was glaring at him.

"Naruto. No ramen for a week."

"Whaaat! But, but, but…" Naruto sputtered shocked.

Iruka was secretly amused by the younger ninja. _You're so easy, Naruto._ He was very fond of the boy. He hadn't always been though. In his younger days, when his grief was still fresh, he had blamed the blonde boy along with everyone else who knew the secret of the fox.

"However… if you tell me the truth I'll buy you lunch."

Up in another tree, chakra signature hidden, another shinobi was watching intently.  
_Blackmail, Iruka-sensei? Smart move. Perhaps I shouldn't have sent Naruto._


	2. SoI 2 REWRITE

A/N: This chapter has been slightly re-written.

"conversation"  
_thoughts  
_emphasis

* * *

"Now Naruto. Are you ready to tell me what you were doing up in the tree?"

Iruka had led Naruto to his favourite restaurant, the Ichiraku, but had yet to order ramen for the boy. He knew Naruto couldn't resist a bowl of ramen or ten.

"You won't get any ramen until you tell me." He valiantly tried to resist the pouting boy sitting next to him._Be stern, Iruka. There's something going on._

"Sure sensei!" Naruto perked up. "I'm on a mission. Kakashi-sensei sent us; Team 7, to spy on various people. Kakashi thought we should start spying on you. Ramen now?"

_So it was Kakashi-sensei's idea? What is the old scarecrow up too?_ Iruka focused on Naruto again.

"What were you supposed to do with the information?"

"We're to tell him everything 'note-worthy', especially 'juicy tidbits'. What are tidbits? Ramen now?" Big blue eyes stared pleadingly at Iruka.

"You know… if this was a test or _heaven forbid_ a real mission you'd have failed it. You're not supposed to tell the enemy what you are doing." Iruka frowned displeased at the boy.

"But Iruka-sensei…! It's raaamen!" Naruto was somewhat shocked.

"I see your point." Iruka sighed.  
_Note to self: Do not send Naruto on intelligence-gathering missions without proper back up._

Iruka finally allowed the young shinobi to order his precious ramen. Between shouts of 'More ramen, please!' the only sound heard was Naruto's slurping and the buzz of surrounding conversations from other patrons.

_Now why would Kakashi-san send his team to spy on me? Training? Or a real mission? That part about 'tidbits', that sounds almost like collecting info for blackmail._ He rubbed his frowning forehead. _And what of the other two students? Are they around here somewhere?_

Iruka took a quick look around. Just because he couldn't sense their chakra didn't mean anything. Sakura and Sasuke had been some of his best students. With Kakashi teaching them they were bound to be better by now. Iruka turned back to look at Naruto. _Now if only their knowledge would rub off on him too…_


End file.
